A Wire Bonder is an automatic machine with which semiconductor chips are wired under the influence of pressure, ultrasound and heat after they have been mounted onto a substrate. The Wire Bonder has a capillary that is clamped to the tip of a horn. The capillary serves to attach the wire to a connection point on the semiconductor chip and to a connection point on the substrate as well as to guide the wire between the two connection points. Movement of the capillary in space is done by means of a bondhead that is moveable in the horizontal xy plane, and a rocker mounted on the bondhead onto which the horn is mounted and which enables movement in the vertical z direction.
On producing the wire connections, the bondhead and the rocker are exceptionally strongly accelerated and braked. These strong accelerations lead to the tip of the horn where the capillary is clamped and therefore also the capillary being subjected to undesirable vibrations. The capillary can only be lowered onto the connection point when the vibrations have died down to an insignificant degree. This causes waiting times that lengthen the bond cycle.